


Green Thumb

by Goddess47



Series: The Hale Vault [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "What did you decide to start first?" Stiles asked.





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> I love Derek having time to do things like this... 
> 
> For Full Moon Ficlet prompt 311: Grow

Derek grabbed a rag to wipe off his hands. It had been dirty work, but it was worth it.

He looked around the greenhouse, seeing the shelves and strategically hung lights on timers that were everywhere. There were still many empty shelves, but he knew that was just a matter of time.

Derek had a spot near the house in mind for an outdoor vegetable garden, but wanted to get ahead of the growing season and had put up a green house in their backyard. It ended up being larger than he had originally planned, but it looked good. 

The door to the greenhouse opened and closed quickly, leaving in a cold draft.

"Brrr..." Stiles shivered, despite the sunny day. Now that Derek looked up, he could see the sun was setting. It must be late in the afternoon. "How's it coming?"

"Done, at least for today," Derek declared. "I'm still waiting on delivery of a variety of seeds, so I'll work with those later. And I want to take some time to see if there are any seeds in the Vault. I'm pretty sure there should be something there. Also, it's too early for some plants, since it's only January."

"What did you decide to start first?" Stiles asked, hooking his chin to peer over Derek's shoulder.

"Mostly root vegetables, carrots, beets, horseradish, ginger, and yams, for now," Derek pointed to the various bins. "They need a lot of nutrients but they're relatively easy to grow."

"Beets?" Stiles grinned. "Borscht?"

"Yes!" Derek replied. "But it'll be about a couple of months before anything's ready."

"That's okay," Stiles replied. "I know it's not like magic beans that grow overnight. But it will be something to look forward to."

"It will be," Derek agreed. Derek -- and John -- loved Stiles' borscht, and having fresh beets made it even better.

"I haven't had a chance to ask," Stiles said. "What else do you plan to start?"

"A few more vegetables, green beans, maybe tomatoes, in about a month. They'll need more warmth and I don't want to start them too early. A lot of herbs are easy, and I may do those in an inside window garden, so they don't take over out here. I do want to try some flowers, so it's not all vegetables," Derek replied. "Violets, maybe. They're kinda fussy but there are some easy varieties that will give some pretty flowers."

"Orchids?" Stiles asked. "My mom tried growing some, but I don't know how much luck she had. I hadn't really paid attention at that age."

Derek shrugged. "Not sure," he said. "They're fussier than violets, I think. But I don't know for sure and... maybe you can do some research for me!"

"I can do that!" Stiles replied. "I came out to let you know dinner'll be ready in about half an hour. Wanted to give you a warning so you could finish up whatever you were doing."

"Think I'm done for today," Derek admitted. He held up his grubby hands. "That's plenty of time to get a shower before dinner."

Stiles kissed Derek's cheek. "I'd join you, but then we'd never eat."

"I think we could try another shower again later," Derek grinned.

"I'll take you up on that!" Stiles laughed.


End file.
